The Story of Atlanta Riddle
by Dean Girl Who Is Cas Curious
Summary: This is a little story I'm writing about Atlanta Riddle. Enjoy


'_What's this?'_ I wondered looking at the letter in my hand, after opening it I smiled in shock. I looked around the dusty room; I really should look better care of it. The emptiness was unbearable. Nothing nor no one, other than I of course, was in the room. My foster parents knew about me, but didn't accept it, as soon as the found out they locked me into this room as if I was crazy and treating me like I was in a mental home. They hated it when I changed my hair colour; so I did it all the time, one second it would be black the next, green. I couldn't believe my eyes, the letter was my savoir, my way to get out of this hell hole I called a _'__family__'_, they never understood, they never would; Stupid _muggles_.

My hair was long and black today; I don't know why I choose that. I guess I felt like going to my new home with my family traits. Black hair and brownie-hazel eyes. I got to King Cross station, London; I wouldn't admit it but I had no idea what I was doing, and that made me nervous. A group of seven walked pass, I was pretty sure they were a family, all them had orange hair, and when they mentioned platform 9¾ I knew that I should follow them, and follow them I did. It seemed I wasn't the only one that didn't know what I was doing, a male, black hair and green eyes with glasses join followed the group. They stopped in between platform 9 and 10. After everyone except three went through the barrier I went up to the older female at the same time as the black haired male went through.

"Sorry. I'm new to this. Do I just run straight through?" I asked nervously and the plum, orange haired female smiled kindly at me with a soft laugh.

"First year dear?" She asked with a warm smile and I replied with a nod.

"As I just told the other two, just run directly at the wall, that's all there is to it" I took a deep breath and ran towards the wall, flinching when I expected impact but nothing hit. The smell of burning coal filled my nose as I opened my eyes at the wonder that was the Hogwarts express.

It took me almost twenty minutes to get on the train its self, let alone putting my luggage away. I finally found a compartment with enough room for me, one of the girls I had seen in the group. As soon as I sat down I got a smile shot at me from the ginger female.  
>"Hi. I'm Amber Weasley," she said pulling her hand out, "You are?" She asked kindly.<br>"Atlanta Riddle" I said shaking her hand with a smile just as a boy about our age opened the door to the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad anywhere? I can't find Trevor!" He sounded like he was panicking and I had to giggle a little but everyone just shook their head causing the male to have a small hissy fit and keep walking on.

"What a git" I herd a female voice say as I turned and her; Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing boots that covered the top of some black skinny jeans and a white flowing singlet.

"That's not very nice," I laughed with a smile causing her to smirk.

"My names Rosalie LeStrange."

I talked to the two girls for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts and just before we stoped, changed into our robes. I looked around at all the other, older students seeing the houses on their robes and the students with a snake on them stood out the most. Unlike all the other students with either the lion, badger…thing or raven, they were pushing everyone out their way and bossing everyone around and I had to admit, I liked their style.

"C'mon Atlanta, my brothers have told me that we don't go with the other students," Amber said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a giant holding a lantern calling for the first years.

"Oh no, not _another_ one" we heard a male's voice say as we looked back to see the older student's laughing. I was confused but ignored it as we started heading towards a lake that the giant, Hagrid, called the black lake. We got on boats and the only person I knew on the boat with me was that girl I met on the train, Rosalie. I was sitting next to a blonde male, whom Rosalie seamed to know very well.

"Atlanta, this is Draco Malfoy," the female said with a laugh as we crossed the black lake. Malfoy just stared at me oddly just before we got into plain sight of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry causing everyone to gasp in the beautiful view that was the castle its self. It was _magnificent_, I hadn't seen much in my life; my muggle foster parents never let me go out much, I caused trouble where ever I went so after my eighth birthday I only went out on very rear occasions. To see something as magnificent that castle… It took my breath away.  
>The inside was even better; I could tell I was going to enjoy being at Hogwarts but my thoughts were interrupted by being pushed back and when I looked to see who it was, it was none other then the blonde I met on the boat, what was his name again? Malfoil?…Malfdoy?...Malfoy? Ah that's it, Malfoy. Just as I went to say something a conversation broke out.<p>

"So its true, _Harry Potter_ has come to Hogwarts" after that I just zoned out a little, not really caring what was going on in till Amber knocked my shoulder softly.

"Were going in now to be sorted," she said happily as we started walking.

Around every corner was another surprise, the great hall was amazing, the roof was just like what the night sky outside looked like and that's when I herd a student talking about how it was just enchanted to look like the night sky…sounds like someone's been studying.

The sorting started and it was interesting to see how it was done. A hat simply calls out what house you're in.  
>"Draco Malfoy" the teacher said out loud and the boy I already hated walked up to the hat. Before it even touched his head it shouted Slytherin and I heard Amber's brother, Ron, say that there wasn't one wizard that didn't go bad that was in Slytherin. I got lost in thought when I herd 'Amber Weasley', the red haired female walked up to the hat and after about five seconds shouted out 'Gryffindor' everyone clapped and as I looked over at the table I noticed that all three of her older brothers were all hugging and congratulating her, it was nice to see someone with their family, and next thing I knew her twin, Ronald was joining her. I looked up at sorting hat again as Professor McGonagall called out the name that shocked everyone, '<em>Harry Potter'<em>, I personally had no idea who he was but everyone else seemed to. It felt like forever that he was sitting at the stool but he was finally sorted into Gryffindor, happily he walked over to the Gryffindor table, I looked at him, spacing out when I heard my own name get called out and I walked curiously up to the stool and the professor. All the teachers stared at me with great interest while to the other students; I was just yet another girl. _'Ah. I haven't seen a mind like this in a while,'_ I heard the sorting hat's voice echo through my mind. _'You are loyal and kind, but also cunning and power hungry, your mind is full of creativity and curiosity, yet you are willing to over come your fears. You are a difficult one to place, but you have so much of your father in you.'_ "Slytherin!" The hat shouted out and I noticed the Gryffindor's clapped lazily, as if they were upset that there was another Slytherin, that's when I noticed it…. the _snake__._

Wait, what was that the hat said about me having a lot of my father in me!

Being in a foster family, I never knew my real parents, I always wondered what my father and mother would be like, but I don't think my curiosity level about my family was ever this high. I sat down next to Malfoy, who was already bragging about his family, so I decided it was time to space out again, I do that a lot. I held my cheek up with my left hand as my elbow leaned on the table slightly on top of my right hand, and my right arm laid flat on the table, I stared at the Gryffindor table once again. They all looked so happy, cheerful even. So many red heads, I swear, they were taking over that table, and that's when I remembered Amber saying something about only having four of her siblings at Hogwarts so far, and her little sister would be coming next year. Wow! That is a big family, and apparently, there is more, two older brothers that are out of school.

"'Ello Atlanta," I herd the voice of Rosalie say as the female sat next to me "looks like we are stuck with each other for the next seven years" she laughed and laughed.

"No, it's horrible!" I joked and we both laughed together, and from the other Slytherin's we received a glare, causing us to laugh more.

The head master Dumbledore called out, welcoming all the first years to Hogwarts and with a wave of his hands the fest started. Looking at all the food I almost had a heart attack, on the Slytherin table alone was more then I ate in five years. I didn't eat very much at all, but I don't even know what some of it was. After a long day all the prefects took us to our common rooms, and the Slytherin's were in the dungeon…Ironic. Rosalie and I both talked and joked around all the way to our dorm room, which we were lucky enough to share, and there were three other girls who I didn't know.

'_You have so much of your father in you' the words haunted me, who was my dad? I saw a dark room, nothing in it, and the only noise was the eight words, repeating over and over, and it was torcher. Blurry people surrounded me, faces that I thought I've seen before, but to long ago to remember whom. I feel to the ground, my left arm throbbing in pain, what was going on? I looked at it and all that could be seen was a black snake marked on my skin, and it was moving. I quickly feel back with a scream, what was this, how did it get there? No matter what I did, the mark wouldn't come off, and every time I went to touch it the pain would get more intense. 'Atlanta?' I herd a soft voice say and I quickly lifted my head. 'Who's there?' I replied in a hard but shaky voice._

"Atlanta!" I quickly jumped up and looked around me and I was back in the Slytherin dorm room, and the voice was none other then Rosalie. "Get ready, we got a day full of class's to attend" the dark blonde female said as she turned towards the door. I wiped my head to discover that I was covered in sweat.

"It's just a dream," I said to myself as I got up and started getting ready for the day ahead.

"Hi! I'm Parkinson, Pansy" a black haired female said when I sat down in my Transfiguration class, it was the only seat left and I could already see that she was going to annoy me.

"Atlanta" I said simply as I looked at our professor who was talking.

"Why is your hair that colour? Is it natural?" The girl next to me asked and I just sighed; I really wasn't in the mood today. Locks of gold hair fell from my shoulders onto the desk, and that's when I realised I hadn't noticed how my hair and eyes were today. I didn't reply, instead I listened to Professor Snape rant on about that Potter boy. What is the big deal with him anyway?  
>I quickly went to the girl lavatories and saw that my hair was indeed gold and my eyes were a yellow colour; they changed colour depending on my mood in less I changed them myself after. The roots of my hair started going black and slowly it spreaded down to half way down my back, I decided to keep my eye colour though, I always loved the shade they went when I was full of emotion.<p>

I had Potions next and I was lucky enough to have Amber and Rosalie in my class.

"Well hello there, Miss Riddle," Amber said with a smile and I just smiled in return.

"Wasn't your hair a gold colour this morning?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"No," I said calmly "must have been a trick of the light" and with that we all went in. I had noticed that once again, everyone had been looking at that Potter boy. I turned to my two new friends.

"Hey…what's up with that Potter guy?" The Slytherin and Gryffindor looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You don't know about Harry Potter!" Amber shouted out causing everyone to turn to us as I sat down. As soon as I did everyone crowed me.

"Even the muggle-born know about the boy-that-lived" one of the students who I noticed had a very strong Irish accent said.

"Leave her alone you_ git_" I heard a female voice say as some of the people got pushed out the way.

"Rain Storm Black, pleasure to meet you" the female, who had long black and blue hair that went well with her pure baby blue eyes, said and I looked at the female confused.

"Is your name really Rain Storm Black?" I asked as Rosalie laughed.

"Yes well. My father has a sense of humour," Rain said with a role of her eyes. "Take your seats," said the monotone voice of Professor Snape and the whole crowed walked away quickly.

The day had finished and I fell down on the couch in the common room, only to be grabbed and pulled up again. I stumbled back and looked as Draco Malfoy sat down on the couch and two boys who seamed to follow the male around sat next to him.

"Come on Draco, that wasn't very nice" Rain's voice said as she sat next the blonde.

"What has nice got to do with _anything_?" the male said in a snobby voice as I just walked back to my room.

"I'm sick of the Slytherin's already!" I said as I feel backwards on to my bed, luckily I wasn't talking to myself, Rosalie was sitting on her bed reading a muggle book that I had already finished last year; I needed something to do while trapped in that room.

"You will get use to it" my friend said, not looking away from her book.  
>"Why are you use to it?" I asked curiously and the female finally looked away from the pages and looked straight at me. She put the black book down and walked over to my bed and sat down next to me who sat up.<br>"I grew up with these people all my life; I'm use to them. But from what I understand, you know nothing about the magic world" Rosalie said putting her arms around my shoulder.  
>"Not really. I knew I was different, because of my hair, but nothing else till now" I said slightly upset and angry, causing my hair to go a purplely colour.<p>

"Wow! I knew your hair was a different colour this morning" the female next to me said as she let ago and backed off a bit, admiring my hair.

"Yer. It changes according to my mood, but that's normal right?" I said hopeful and the female shook her head.  
>"No. It's not, the only type of wizards that can change their apparent are Metamorphmagus's. But I've never heard of one that changes their looks according to the <span>mood<span>" she said softly and put her hand back over my shoulder after I save her a shocked look. ", Don't worry about it" she finished and I let out a yawn.

"I think I'm just gonna get some sleep" I said wiping my eyes as I let out yet another yawn.

The worst class for me had to be flying, but I had to admit, I laughed when Ron Weasley hit himself in the head with he's own broom, it took a while but my broom finally landed in my hand and just as we went to start flying, Neville Longbottem, a Gryffindor, started to fly to high. After he crashed a commotion started between Harry and Malfoy, and shortly they were in the air. Hermione started talking about how Harry was going to get himself expelled. 'I'd be more worried about him killing himself' I said in worried tone, but the worry was short lived as the black haired male landed on the ground and everyone surrounded him as the Slytherin's groaned.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall voice said causing all the students to turn and look at her. As Potter walked away with the Professor, Malfoy landed.  
>"He's own fault, deserve it Potter does" the blonde said smug.<p>

"Shut your mouth, _Malfoy_" Ron said angrily as the Gryffindor's held him back.

"Stop it you too, your acting like children!" I stepped in and grabbed Malfoy, pulling him away.

Charm's was next and we were learning 'Wingardiam Leviosa'. The spell to levitate an object and I was stuck on the Slytherin side, I'm not saying it was a bad thing; I was friends with at least half of the Slytherin's already.

I had zoned out after Hermione granger showed off that she could to it already and I decided to try. I leaned my left arm on the table, my head firmly in my hand and my right arm as I flicked my hand as the feather started floating, but for some reason it bored me, I had no interest in making a feather levitate

After class I walked with Hermione and she was talking about some spells, I wasn't really listening and I nudged her when Ron mentioned her name.

"'Its Wingardiam Leviosa not _Wingardiam Levieosaur'_ she's a nightmare! No wonder she hasn't got _friends_!" The ginger said as Hermione walked away fast as she could, hitting the male on the way.

"I think she heard you," said Harry.

"Wait Hermione!" I said running off after her hitting Ron in the back of the head as I ran after the Gryffindor.

"Hermione, you've been here for hours, were missing the feast" I said sitting outside of the bathroom stall.

"Just leave me alone, I don't have any friends _remember_, why would you care?" Hermione said and it was obvious from her voice that she was still crying.

"I think of you as a friend. Ron's just a git," I said with a sigh. "Come on, let's just go to the feast"

"Go without me" I sighed one last time.

"Fine, but if your not there in twenty minutes I'm coming to get you" I said as I stood up and started walking out of the girl bathroom but ran into something solid, looking up I froze and almost had a heart attack. "_'Mione, stay there_" I said quietly but loud enough for the female to hear me as I backed up.  
>"Its ok, I'm fine now," The brunette said walking out of the stall and over to me, wiping her eyes. The thing in front of us groaned as Hermione and I looked up at the troll towering above us. As we both ran towards the stalls to hid, I noticed my hair was a dark red as it fell in my face. The troll swung its club, breaking all the stalls as Hermione screamed and by this point the boys, Harry and Ron, had run in, I quickly got up, pulling Hermione with me and we ended up under the sinks. I watched as the boys wrestled the troll and it grabbed Harry, constantly swinging its club at the male.<br>"Do something!" Harry shouted in panic.

"What?" Ron said sounding even more scared.

"The _club_ Weasley!" I shouted and I noticed Ron gulp as he pulled out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione shouted as the ginger casted 'Wingardiam Leviosa', stoping the club as the troll went to swing at Harry again; afterwards it fell from the air, knocking the troll in the head and causing it to fall unconscious.

After the teachers came in and gave everyone five points, Harry, Hermione and Ron all started heading back to the Gryffindor common room. I said fair well to the trio, going down to the dungeons, with a yawn I said the password and walked into the Slytherin common room, only to be surrounded by the other first years.

"Atlanta! Are you ok?" Rosalie asked pushing in front.  
>"Huh? Uh, yer? Why wouldn't I be?" I said in shock.<br>"The word is you ran into the Troll," my friend said examining my features. "And by that cut on your cheek I'm going to assume its true" she said rubbing my cheek softly making me jump, how had I not noticed that before?

"Word gets around fast," I said softly with a laugh.

"Nothing to see here!" Rain said in a strong voice as the other first years all headed up to their dorms.

"You have to tell us everything!" Rain and Rosalie said suddenly as they both pulled me up to our room.

"Come 'on Riddle" Malfoy's voice called out from outside the door of the little room.

"Oh hold your horse's Malfoy," I said quickly throwing on my robes, brushing my brown hair and running out of the room only to run straight into the blonde male.

"Watch it! And stop changing your hair colour" the boy I use to dislike said in a snobby voice. I had been at Hogwarts for a while now, and today, my friends and I were going to watch the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quiddich match.

"Is she ready?" Rain asked looking up at me.

"Oh hush! I get it, I woke up late," I said getting slightly annoyed but not enough to change my hair colour. On the way to the pitch I walked next to Malfoy the whole time, its odd, he was spoilt, snobby and totally rude; yet he was on of my closest friends.

I watched the match intensely and just as it looked as if Slytherin would win, the all-famous Harry Potter caught- more like almost swallowed- the golden snitch after almost falling off his new Nimbus 2000. I was the first person to get out of the seats and down to the change rooms. But instead of going to see my own house's team like all the other Slytherin's, I went to see the Gryffindor's.  
>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"No Slytherin's aloud" the Weasley twins joked.  
>"Afternoon to you too boys" I said walking past them and up to Harry. "That was brilliant Harry," I said with a warming smile as my started to go a light blue.<p>

"Thanks, Atlanta" the dark-haired boy said as he stood up and gave me a small hug. That's right, I was friend's with the Gryffindor's too.

We walked back to the grand hall together, talking about the thrill of playing Quiddich.  
>"You really should try it" Harry said straightening his glasses.<p>

"I'm alright," I said softly with a laugh as we sat down, "Madam Hootch says I'm a flying _disaster_" I said causing us both to laugh.

"Common Harry, Hagrid's waiting for us," Hermione said and we said our goodbyes.

"Potter cheated, there is no way a first year could of caught the snitch" Marcus Flint said annoyed.

"Or maybe he just has talent" I budded in and the older Slytherin stared at me.  
>"Maybe you should bud out <em>first year<em>," he said with a snare, "and stop standing up for the enemy" he said as he turned and walked away.

Christmas had finally arrived and Rosalie invited me to stay at with her for the holidays.

"Are you sure? Because I can just stay here," I said as I sat on my bed.

"Of course, Lucius won't mind. As long as you're pure-blood that is" I think the last part was a joke but it still worried me.

"I don't know what I am Rosa, what if I'm not a pure-blood?" I said worried.

"It will be fine, I would love you even if you were a muggle," my friend said giving me a big hug, causing me to laugh.

"Maybe you would. Not to sure about all the other Slytherin gits" I joked as Rosalie walked over to her dresser to make sure she had everything.

"Rosalie lets go." Malfoy's voice ran out.

"Wait. What does Malfoy mean, why did he wait for you to go to the train?" I asked confused.

"Oh. Right. You don't know. I live with my uncle Lucius Malfoy. I don't know my parents either," she said with a smile and I looked at her shocked.

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking." I said slightly flushed at the last bit.

"My mothers in Azkaban. Has been most of my life, and I have no idea what happen to my father" Rosalie said softly, zipping up the last bag and sitting down.

"Oh… Azkaban?" I asked, slightly confused, causing another laugh from my friend. 'You're so cute' was the last thing she said to me before we left the dorm.

"Who is this?" A cold, cruel voice said as I looked around the manor.

"Oh, Lucius, this is Atlanta… Didn't you get my owl?" My friend asked the long haired male.  
>"No…" he said softly; more to himself, "<em>Dobby<em>!" A small figure came out of the shadows.  
>"What's that?" I asked Rosalie softly.<br>"A house elf" she replied back as the elf in a pillow case took abuse from Lucius Malfoy as Rosalie dragged me up to her room.

"So, Atlanta. Draco and Rosalie have told us so much about you in their owls. Where your parent Slytherin's too? Maybe we knew them." Nercrissa Malfoy asked in a soft manner at dinner.

"Oh. Um. I don't really know," I said awkwardly.

"She doesn't know her parents untie" Rosalie said as she ate some food that was unknown to me.

"So there is a chance you're a _Muggle-born_?" Lucius asked in a cold voice, especially when he said 'muggle-born'.

"Well-I-um" I stuttered, I wasn't even this nervous on my first day at Hogwarts and I noticed my hair was slowly going a pale green.  
>"Well, what's your full name dear?" Narcissa asked kindly as Draco, Rosalie and Lucius started having a convocation that I didn't really listen to.<p>

"Oh. Um. Alanta Adriana Riddle" I said looking down at the cup next to me and suddenly the room went quite and I noticed the older Malfoy's to look at each other.

"Are you sure your last name is Riddle?" Narcissa asked.

"Yer. It's the name my mother left on the note," I said looking up again as the adults exchanged glances.

"Merry Christmas Atlanta" Rosalie said giving me a box with wrapping paper on Christmas morning.  
>"Wait! You got me something? I don't have anything for you!" I said in panic feeling bad.<p>

"That's alright," she said with a smile as we sat near the fireplace.

"Your on of us now. We look after our own," Draco said sitting down next to me.  
>"Oh-ah, all right" I said embarrassed as I opened the box, and a black piece of leather sat in it. I grabbed it out and had a proper look; it was a leather chocker with a ruby 'A' on it. I looked at the two next to me with a shocked look.<br>"It's from both of us, do you like it?" Rosalie said happily.

"I love it," I said giving them both a hug.

It was time for school again and I was relaxing in the Slytherin common room, talking to some Slytherin boy with black hair when I noticed Malfoy walking out of the dungeons. Curiosity took over so I said goodbye to the male and ran after the blonde.

"So were are you going Malfoy?" I asked with a quite laugh and he just turned around and looked at me with a death stair.

"Shh. I'm following Potter" he whispered and I ohed.

"Someone has a crush on Potter?" I said teasing and that got me another glared. "Alright, alright, I'm joking" I said following the male still. We ended up outside Hagrid's hut, Malfoy peaked through the large window, and shortly, he quickly ran off and I followed. "What are you doing!" I asked out of breath when we got back into the castle, but he didn't answer, instead, Malfoy just went to professor McGonagall's office.

Thanks to Draco, Harry and he's friend got caught being outside after curfew and we were all standing in the professor's office, Malfoy and I were in the corner while the golden trio were standing in front of McGonagall.

"Five points will be taken from all of you, and tomorrow the five of you will have detention" she said in a strict tone and I looked confused.

"Wait, professor, I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us," Malfoy said in shock.

"As good as your intentions Mr Malfoy, you and Miss Riddle were out of bed after curfew as well." I gave Malfoy a stern death glare and lipped to him 'I-hate-you'

We served detention in the forbidden forest with Hagrid and I got stuck with Malfoy, Potter and Fang. All I heard was bickering between the two males the whole time till we came across a hooded figure. Fang bolted one way and Draco wasn't far behind him screaming. I couldn't move, not because I was scared, not because I didn't want to, but because of pain. I saw Harry fall to the ground holding his head in pain as he backed away from the hooded figure. I looked at my left arm, the arm that was aching in pain, I looked down at it and just like my first dream I ever had at Hogwarts, I had a black snake slithering around on my skin, it looked slightly like what you would expect a tattoo to, but it was moving between my wrist and elbow. Every time it turned around it would feel like a thousand shards of glass stabbing into either my elbow or wrist, I fell to the ground soon not long after Harry, holding my arm and that is the last thing I remember from that night, I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital wing the next morning and quickly checked my arm that was now bear… could it have been my imagination? Could I have just nocked my head on a branch or something and dreamed it? I slowly tried to get up but Madam Pomfrey ran in, tisking.  
>"I don't think so, you must stay here and rest" she said pushing me back to laying down again.<p>

"But why?" I questioned as I sat up.  
>"Because I said so, now give me your arm" she said in a stern voice and I gave her my right arm.<p>

"The other one" the nurse said impatiently.

"But… there's nothing th-" I stopped and gasped when she pulled up my sleeve on my left arm. Where the snake was, a deep cut went straight from my wrist to my elbow; I swear that wasn't there a minute ago. Dry blood covered my arm and clothes; I looked down at my arm shocked.

"What- How?" I questioned and Madam Pomfrey looked at confused.

"I thought you would know. I wasn't there" she said in a voice that told me she thought I was being a silly little child.

"I-I don't know," I said with worry.

After the nurse bandaged my arm and cleaned the wound with some spell, she left to let me get some more sleep. Lying down and resting my eyes was one of the best feelings I had felt in a while, and when my eyes opened I was in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by people I didn't know. How and when did I get here?

"You're a mud-blood! And don't think because you're a Slytherin we will think any less" a blonde haired male, whom looked a awful lot like Lucius Malfoy, said to a female about my age with black hair.

"Shamed that a Muggle-born is better then you Malfoy" the female said as she stormed away, I quickly followed, not to sure what was happening.

"Andrews," Harry? The male looks so much like my friend, but he didn't have the scar and his eyes were dark brown instead of the soul piercing green.

"Rack off Potter" the female said angrily as she went to walk away, but the bespectacled boy jumped in front of the raven haired girl I had been following. So he's last name is Potter? That's when I realized, this must be a dream and he is just my minds version of Harry.

"I just want to know where Evens is, you and her are good friends if I'm correct" Potter said with a grin.  
>"And?" Andrews asked walking away again, entering what I knew as the Defence Against The Dark Arts Room.<p>

"Ah, Miss Andrews. Showed for your detention did you?" A black haired male asked with a creepy grin, I now noticed the female I was following looked about fifteen-sixteen.

"Yes professor Riddle" Wait, what? Riddle? I went to say something but as soon as I did I woke up, back into the hospital wing.

"The final exams were a nightmare," Ron said as he stretched.  
>"They were easy Ronald, honestly" Hermione said with a sigh and I laughed at the too. It had been about a month since the detention and ever since, I had the same dream as my first night at Hogwarts; the one about the snake.<p>

"How do you think you did Atlanta?" Harry said looking at me and I gave him a small smile.

"I think I did alright," I laughed when Rosalie looked at me oddly.

"I saw you asleep on your test paper" she said causing my friends to laugh.

"I think we all heard it" Ron said in a teasing manner. Lets just say, the test papers don't appreciate being slept on, it kind of… yelled at me.

"Oh shut up guys," I said with a roll of my eyes. I was talking to my Slytherin friends when I noticed that suddenly Harry, Ron and Hermione started to walk fast; Rain, Rosalie and I weren't far behind them.

"What's the chance of a stranger showing up with a Dragon egg? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said irritated.

We all ended up at Hagrid's hut and Harry questioned the giant on how he got the dragon egg, even better, on how to get past Fluffy… wait, what's a 'fluffy?' The group of six started to fast walk up to the castle.

"Potter, what in heaven's is going on?" I asked as I followed behind and Hermione informed us three Slytherin's about the philosopher's stone, fluffy and Nicolas Flamel.

"So you think Professor Snape is trying to steal the stone?" I asked confused but before one of the Golden Trio got a chance to reply back we had run into Snape himself.

"What are a young group of students like yourself, doing inside, on a day like this? Someone might think you're… up… to something," He said in that monotone of he's as he looked at each of our faces before walking away. Harry took a quick glance at us and continued to professor McGonagall's office and I stopped and Slytherin friends stopped too.  
>"What is it Atlanta?" Rain asked as she looked over at her cousin, Rosalie.<br>"I… I don't know" I stuttered, looking around. I had a very uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Not soon after Harry came back out of McGonagall's with the Gryffindor's, not looking very impressed at all.

After Rain and Rosalie left to head back to the common rooms, I automatically turned to the Golden Trio.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" I said in an adventures tone, the trio looked at me oddly and I gave them a 'yep-I'm-coming-along' smirk. Harry straightened his glasses and spoke finally.

"Right! Lets go!" Harry said as we all started fast walking to the 3rd floor corridor and the first sight I saw in the room was a sleeping three headed dog… I had to get me one.

"It's sleeping" Harry said softly and looked at Ron, Hermione and I with a stern look, "Snape's been here, come-on'" and with that we walked towards the trap door on the floor.  
>"I'll go first, if anything happens, get yourselves out- Do you hear that?" Harry said confused.<p>

"I don't hear anything," I said softly as I saw a big gooey substance land on Ron's shoulder. 'Ew, yuck!' was the last thing said before all four of us looked up to see a wide-awake, growling Fluffy. Even I, who normally wasn't scared by many things (Spiders excluded) screamed in fear as we all jumped through the little square in the floorboards, landing on a softish plant. Just when we thought we were safe, the plants wrapped themselves around the four of us and squeezed tightly.  
>"Keep calm, its devil snare, if you struggle, it will only kill you faster."<br>"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron said in panic as Hermione shrugged


End file.
